


My Heir

by Little_Tiger01



Category: Homestuck
Genre: "Life happens" crap, Character Death, Do I need to go on, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, John's life with Karakt, Karkat's life, M/M, Multi, Other, Pesterlog, Purring Trolls, Stuff happens, Teenage Drama, Temporary Character Death, Troll Culture, Troll Gills, Troll Romance, Trolling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Tiger01/pseuds/Little_Tiger01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>if you wonder on my AU, it's one that I'm not even sure on...<br/>I just kinda make shit up as I go, so why not?</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if you wonder on my AU, it's one that I'm not even sure on...  
> I just kinda make shit up as I go, so why not?

"It all started 5 sweeps ago, or at least on your timeline- 1 sweep for me. Back in the day, when you where a wriggler, you were really fucking cue- easy to look at... But now- look at you, all grown up and- I just can't help but blush to see how you've grown... Five sweeps they went by so fast... Now- you're going to die... Without me..." I think to myself.

 

"KK, get your a'th away from that th'creen and eat your food!!" Sollux yells at me.

\---

EB started pestering CG

EB: what's up karkat

CG: BE CAREFUL THIS TIME- THESE ARE STRONER THAN THE IMPS YOU'VE BEEN FIGHTING.

EB: i will...

CG: THANKS

EB ceased pestering CG

\---

"Come on Karkles... You need to eat..." Terezi was nagging on me now, "Going on without eating will still kill you..." I'm almost in tears, watching John die over and over and over. She smells over my shoulder then freaks out, alerting Sollux.

 

"Dude- get up, if you keep crying, how are you th'ave him?" Sollux is right. I finally sob they only get harder. After sometime they both leave, I cry for at least an hour, alone.

 

I finish crying.

 

Then, I recompose myself enough to talk and lead. I talk to Aradia to see if she could send me to see John in person, but says that it will be impossible for her to do. So, next, I go and talk to Kanaya, she says it would take a little bit.

 

She comes and looks at my screen and saw all the notes I had written, "Found All The Weakness Yet?"

 

"Yeah... Mostly I talked to my future self to find them..."

 

"Wow, Good Job... Talking To Your Future Self Without Trying To Kill Him..."

 

"Yeah," I trail off, "I'm going to go get food and tools to kill that thing and save John. Is there a way  to hold a portal to get back afterwards? Will I be stuck with him for a while? Will this change the time line?!" My voice got louder all the way to the last word, and I yelled it.

 

"The Time Line Is Aradia's Talent, Not Mine..."

 

I sprint off to go find Aradia.

\---

EB started pestering CG

 

EB: so... about this thing that will kill me 

CG: I'M COMING TO HELP YOU. I WATCHED YOU DIE OVER 70 TIMES...

CG: WELL, NOT YOU, BUT THE MONSTER YOU HAVE TO FIGHT... 

EB: not creepy at all

CG: MOSTLY TO FIND THE THINGS WEAKNESSES...

EB: ok... so your gonna help me

CG: YEP!

EB: sounds good...

EB: and sorry about the bucket thing, it was my mistake...

CG: LIKE I COULDN'T FOR GIVE A FELLOW LEADER FOR MESSING UP MY WHOLE GOD DAMN 3 YEARS WITH ROSE, KANAYA, DAVE, TEREZI AND MY SHITTY MIORAIL...

EB: wait, what...

CG: JOHN, YOU NOOK MUNCHING, BUDGE BITING, ASS WIPE. CAN I MAKE IT MORE OBVIOUS? 

CG: YOU ARE FORGIVEN, BUT IF ANYTHING OF THIS KIND HAPPENS AGAIN, YOU HEAD WILL BE ON A DISPLAYING DISK, HUNG ABOVE MY PICTURE STORAGE ABOVE THE FIRE HOLDING-PEN. 

EB: ok... i'm glad we cleared that up

EB: so why are you helping me again

CG: I'LL NEED YOU LATER WHAN WE MAKE THE NEW UNIVERSE.

EB: is that it

CG: YES

EB: ok........

CG: DID YOU JUST USE 8 .'S

EB: yeah

CG: ONLY VRISKA LIKES THAT CRAP, NOOKMUMCH.

EB: ok :B

CG: READY FOR ME TO COME TO YOU NOW? KANAYA IS GOING TO TELEPORT ME TO YOU

EB: yea, sure

 

CG ceased trolling EB

\---

"Ok- I'm ready Kanaya..."

 

"Best of luck to you..." I give her the first smile in over 1 1/2 sweeps that isn't from something John did... I think it threw her off... "What was tha-

 

"Tell the other I left to help the Heir, they will be unhappy, also tell them that I DID eat before I left."

 

"Be safe..."

 

"I will, bye..."

 

\---

 

"Karkat?!" John squeaks, watching me come tumbling out of a portal that just appeared. I'm carrying only a backpack full of clothes, and absolute needs. Then, he stared at me and I just sat there.

 

"Oh, hi..." I reply as casually and gently as possible.

 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" He squeaks louder.

 

"I'm here to help you, I told you that," I explain how I found all the weakness of the huge monster ahead, in 14 days I had watched him die 694.5 times...

 

I leave out the last part. He asks if I could write this down, I just pester it to him, after I finish he thanks me.

\---

TG started pestering EB

 

TG: who the fuck is that douche

EB: dave, calm yo tits man

EB: this is karkat, he's gonna help me.

TG: why

EB: cuz i'm needed-

TG: there is more

EB: ...

TG: ...

EB: ...

TG: why is he digging in his bag

EB: no clue

EB: he found the thing he was looking for 

TG: which is

EB: his sickles

TG: k

TG: remember dude

EB: I know-

 

EB ceased pestering TG

\---

I watch the whole conversation with a mirror hidden in my sleeve. John turns and asked why I really came- I lie, "The guard won't die without me, I watched it. And my bed is on your world for when I take my god tier sleep." The bed part is true.  "I also don't want my best-leader-friend palhoncho to die."I make the diamond shape with my hand. So does he. (I wish his was a heart, to mend and fix mine.)"This is gonna tear me apart..." I think aloud, quietly.

 

"What?" John whispers into my ear. I drop my bag and quickly make a make-shift coon with a couple of the blankets I packed,"Oh, well.." He sighed.

 

"Hmmm, I'm sorry, I just traveled for three hours... I need to take a nap, I'll be done soon." I curl up in the tent and fall in to a quick, peaceful, and restful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake 30 minutes later and told John I was ready to go fight again- he is fighting off the last of the imps. I cull them all with a swipe of my hand and he freaks out, I'm gonna have to explain this, but not now... "Ok... That was weird..." John is shocked, visibly, and freaked out.

 

"Ok- that is my power... Well- part of it... I can also control the blood in my body-

 

"My god," John is squeaking again, "Karkat warm me on stuff like this... So- how did you know this..."

 

"Ascending without help tends not happen..."

 

"Ok..." His voice trails off.

 

"Ready to go?" I question my sudden awareness is back, too.

 

"Yeah-" a hungry stomach cuts him off. "Just a little hungry..."

 

"Here," I dig in my bag then thrust food at his chest. "Eat this, it is like rice and bread..." He takes it and practically inhales it and looks for something, he pulls out some kind is red slap- its smell... "Wh-Wh-What is this?! It smells soooo... Amazing!" My stomach growls from not eating in days.

 

"Beef, it comes from cows."

 

"Can I try it?"

 

"Have it all!"

 

I stuff my mouth full of Hoofbeast and thank him, a lot...

 

"So, what next?"

 

"Gotta find teh beds." I swallow the hunk of hoofbeast-y goodness.

 

"Oh... I feel smart-

 

"Ok- good to know-"

 

"I was being sarcastic!"

 

"I could tell." I am gonna rip his jugular out with my bare hands, but then remembered what happened to the LAST poor sucker... I shudder and John puts his hand on my forehead, it is cool on my raging skin.

 

"Are you feeling well?"

 

"Just pissed, as normal, and I heat myself up when I do this, it'll go back down soon."

((Note to self; HE CARES!!))

 

"Ok..."

 

"Let's go"

 

"Sound good to me-"

 

"I like quiet, it is calming... It'll get rid of my temper." It's quiet for about 3/4 of the walk, then I say, "I'm better, I'm sorry for said, I just need some time to cool off or else I'll explode even bigger next time..."

 

John is floating beside me, he appears half asleep-"ok~ I'll wear the pretty pink dress, jade, but one for the tea party....."

 

"EGDERP!!"

 

"DAVE?!" He falls and gives a yelp as I catch him, "Sir, I'm sorry, are you not sleeping-

 

"Egbert, calm, it's ok..." I start a comforting and protecting process. He slowly calms back down and almost melts as I rub his back and whispered in his ear, I was so overjoyed it is uncontrollable, listening to how he responds to me, the soft sobs he only shows to me. It makes me softer, all these asinine reasons to love him.

As we approach the guardian, he is at least three times as strong as the imps, he is three or four times my or John's height... I tell him the plan. I run in to get my sickles, the ones it guarded. John does an assort of aerial stunts to distract him. After grabbing the sickles, I chop of its head then kill all the little imps.

 

Quickly I jump down and collect some of the blood to keep the sickles from drying out- they need blood to work best, water works, too.

 

"John, time to sleep, I'll leave you here, my bed is around the corner."

 

"But what about the imps?!"

 

"Fine..." I Wave my hand and they drop dead. "Happy?!"

 

"Yes... Thank you!"

 

"Go to sleep... I'm still tired-

 

"Have a good nap then..."

 

"Thanks" I turn and smile but quickly stop because I found my bed to not be around this corner. "GOG- DAMMIT!!"

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"I went around the wrong corner..." John giggles a little, then it is silent.

 

"Did you find it?"

 

"Yeah... It was just around the corner, like I said." I flopped on the bed.

 

"Ok, G'night..."

 

"Sleep well, too." I fall asleep with my backpack next to the bed, John's breathing is now at a consistent pace, I listened to my heart, Da-CHA-Da-CHA. It was so natural.

 


	3. Chapter 3

A quick walk and I see a huge shadow and John’s voice. "Look the guardian... What is yours guarding?"

 

"Looks like a hammer..." John makes an amazed sound, and quite frankly, looks interested.

 

I swipe my hand and the thing falls to one knee, "John, cut all air from it..." Suddenly the thing falls dead. "Or just do that..."

 

"Well, I do want that hammer," he casually strolls over and grabs the hammer, Zillywho.

 

"That works, let's go back to your world, it's warmer there!"

 

"Karkat, what do you not want me to see?" I don't answer...

 

"Hey, who are they?" John points out the picture that Terezi has pinned on the wall, all the trolls and some of our lusii."Those are my fellow trolls, and some of our lusii, or guardians. We have worked hard to keep us apart, but it was my order to connect us. It was mostly for my well-being. Everyone agreed."

 

"Wow..."

 

"We need to get back to the portal before it disappears..." After a quick jog back to the portal, we jumped through. One at a time.

 

After returning I tell John to sleep, he said he wants to protect me, I told him to NOT shake me awake, and what will happen/why. He says he would shout at me. I found my sickles and put them under the pillows. I'm out like a light, then back up like the annoying alarm clocks that we all had at one point or another, John turned to me, the clearly sleep-deprived boy needs to know I'd be safe...((how cute))"Here John, come and take a nap with me..."

 

"But I need to keep you safe, unless you can fight in your sleep."

 

"John I learned all about my powers in my sleep."

 

"Oh." He has the 'I feel stupid face' on... So cute- I need to stop this!

 

"Now come and get some sleep." I pat the bed space next to me.

 

"OK," John jumps on the bed then cuddled up with me, he is just a little taller than me, but we would both grow. But, All that matters is that he is safe, my Trollian device was going crazy and Johns glasses lit up. "Karkat?" He takes off his glasses.

 

"What John?" My voice is soft and gentle toward him.

 

"Are you normally cuddly?"

 

"No, trolls are typically very violent to the others, but I have accepted your scent and know it by barely a whiff, you know that little nookstain..." We drift into a peaceful sleep, my arms keep John close.

 

\---

 

==> Karkat; Enter the dream bubble.

 

\---

 

When I open, I'm coated in a dark green, like blood.

 

I freaked out, John is gone and I am coated in blood. I hope this is only a dream/nightmare and I had to fight something in my sleep, but when I learn what I would have to do, I freak out. No more needless killing... Please, and not the one person/troll/whatever who I excepted as my matesprit...  after so long of denying my feelings and then getting used to them.  Never, not even in a sleep rage. NEVER...

 

\---

 

==> KARKAT-- WAKE UP!! I SAID WAKE UP!

 

\---

 

I woke in a cold sweat, John was snoring, mouth half open.

 

I wake him up and cuddled him, he asked me what was wrong and I told him... He hugged me closer and told me that he was happy that I trusted him this much. I hugged him closely without crushing his internal organs. He thanks me for that, too. We snuggle up on to the make-shift bed. I snuggle deep into John's -not so- muscular chest, falling into a dreamless sleep after conversations on many topics.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up on the ground, John laying on top of me, I set him back on the bed, next, the blanket. I look at my clothes as I make the bed, a new set on- the god tier set. Then, I unmake where I should have been. I yell at John to get his sorry excuse of an ass out of bed. He puts his glasses on, looks at my new outfit then says his congratulations to me.

 

"I'm the Knight of Blood..."

 

"So... Oh-great and might knight of bloo- what the hell are you doing?!"

 

 

"Well, I do need to know my how strong my powers are..." I kill half of the imps standing on ground in front of us. The ones in the air falter  then die, quickly following, I drop the sickles and growl low  and gruff - fuck that hurts- John picks me up using the wind and flies straight to me, looking for anything out of the ordinary. "PALMS!!" I scream. He quickly looks at them then see the long straight spikes of red sticking out of them.

 

"I've never seen that... Can you take them back in?"

 

"I think soOOOOO!!!!!" That really hurts this time...

 

"Calm down..." he says while patting my head. The spikes disappear then reappear, but without the screaming... "You ok?"

 

"Just a weird feeling I guess... It is like having my nerves cut through then reconnected to themselves... That is so... What's the word?!"

 

"Different, weird? No, out of my body...pfft," he starts to laugh...

 

"Yeah... All of those," I chuckle a little, It was a horrible joke.

 

"I got you to smile!!"

 

"You do, but you haven't seen what your first wriggling day did to me... That was the biggest smile on your face, everyone came to see why I fell out of my chair laughing-

 

"How long have you seen my life?"

 

"All of it... And you don't have a mom... Never will, your 'Father' adopted you as a baby..."

 

"How do you know this?!"

 

"Trollian is very -special and advanced..."

 

"Clearly."

 

"Yeah... Anyway... Where was I?"

 

"My father adopted me..." The portal appears

 

"Oh... Would have liked to be farther... But, looks like we got to go... Kan has made us a portal..."

 

"Damn!"

 

"Let's go..." He grabs me and we jump through, holding hands but he let go sooner than I wanted...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry fro the lenght-- but i need to get to bed; it's amlost 1 am... when did that happen?! it was like 10 pm, k like 20 minutes ago... ://

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update when i feel like it, k, good.  
> I still luv u guys though! :33


End file.
